1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valve-member monitoring systems for monitoring the operating condition of valve members, which are represented by typical valves and steam traps, installed on fluid piping in factories, plants and other facilities and used in various applications. In particular, the present invention relates to a valve-member monitoring system including operating-condition sensors each attached to each of multiple valve members and a sensor controlling terminal device that exchanges information by radio with a central control apparatus and that is connected to the operating-condition sensors.
2.Description of the Related Art
A well-known valve-member monitoring system is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,529. This type of valve-member monitoring system requires a sensor controlling terminal device, which exchanges information by radio with a central control apparatus, to be connected with associated operating-condition sensors. This involves determining which operating-condition sensors are to be connected to the terminal device.